customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (1997 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
This article is about the home video you may be looking for the his video is with the audio Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 14, 1997. On December 31, 2019, it was re-released under a different title, ''Let's Play with Barney''. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids spend the day playing together today it's Chloe's Birthday Party and he's turning 7th years old Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Chloe and Stella the Storyteller pays a visit to tell countries call the Serbian and Korean them a story about a Goldilocks and the Three Bears with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated After giving her thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Chloe makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the birthday party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. '''Educational Theme: Playing Game Together/Birthday New Year Eve Celebrations Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Tiffany (Tiffany Burton) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Adam's Mother (Lourdes Regala) *Tina's mom (Sonya Resendez) *The Bear (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Philip Parker) *Stephaine *Shaina *Chloe *Gabi Additinoal Cast *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) (cameo) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (cameo) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) (cameo) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) (cameo) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) (cameo) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (cameo) *Juan (Michael Krost) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (cameo) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) (cameo) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (cameo) Cast from Stella's story of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" *Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (Voices: Bob West) Songs #Barney Theme Songs #Let's Play Together #The Marching Song #Rig-a-Jig-Jig #The Land of Make-Believe #B.J.'s Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #Games #Run Jump Medley: Ring-Around The Rosie/The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge Is Falling Down #Laugh With Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #What Can We Play On a Rainy Day? #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Once Upon a Time #Sing a Song of People #If I Had One Wish #Baby Bop's Favorite Medley: Itsy-Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy #This Old Man #Let's Go on an Adventure #Crocodile Song #Our Animal Friends #Silly Sounds #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #Five Little Butterflies #The More We Play Together #I Love You End Credit Music *Let's Play Together Trivia *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in''' the front photography cover of the audio music album of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1997 audio music album of the same name. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in the front photography cover of the audio music album of the same name. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1997 audio music album of the same name. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in the front photography cover of the audio music album of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the audio music album of the same name. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set from "Barney's Talent Show" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in '''the 1997 audio music album of the same name. *The same arrangements for the background music were also silimar to the ones by David Bernald Wolf. *This version of "I Love You" is also the same from the 1997 audio music album of the same name, with the same vocals from that CD album release. *During the end credits, *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he arrives in the classroom to see the kids. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When Barney arrives at the classroom to meet the kids, the music from "It's Time for Counting!" (when Ashey, Kim and Curtis are finding every shape at the treehouse) is used. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he meets them in his classroom, the sound clip is taken from "Twice Is Nice!". *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" (after "The Marching Song"), the sound clip is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from "Sing & Dance with Barney" (when Keesha finds Jeff with a card) is used. *Before the song "If I Had One Wish" starts, Barney tells his friends that it's still raining outside, and BJ now wishes it would stop, and then, Barney says "Then, what would you do BJ?". Then, BJ says "Well....". *During a scene which Barney tells his friends that it's still raining outside, and BJ wishes it would stop, and then, Barney says "Then, what would you do BJ?". Then BJ says "Well....", the music from "It's Time for Counting!" (when Stella finds that most of her numbers are missing) is used. * This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!". * This is the first time BJ magically appears. * On December 4, 2015, first time Barney video this video got re-released on DVD in Surprise Collection box set from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment, along with Let's Go on Vacation, Let's Go to the Zoo and Let's Show Respect. All of them have the opening and closing previews, including A Super-Dee-Duper Day, Kids for Character: Choices Count!, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie, the ABC promo for The Muppets, an official Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (starts this Christmas), the Learn English with Barney app commercial, the Barbie in Rock 'N Royals trailer and the Kidz Bop 29 commercial. * The first Barney video to be original release as a part of Surprise Collection on DVD in November 2010. The second being Let's Go on Vacation, the third being Let's Go to the Zoo, and the fourth being Let's Show Respect. *Another time Barney does not turned back into a doll. Instead, he Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, The Guess and his friends celebrate their party at the Min's House After the song "I Love You", During a scene where the confetti and balloon drop rains down, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids celebrate the party, the music from "Sing and Dance with Barney" (when the confetti rains down, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids celebrate the party) play. *Derek wore the same clothes in "On the Move". *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Barney Live! in New York City". *Tosha wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Min wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Barney's Fun & Games". Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) *(we opened up, and we see Barney arriving get out the treehouse) *Barney: (sees viewers) Hi! Hello there! I'm so happy to see you. You know what today is? It's Chloe's Birthday and his 7th year old. It's a very special day. Everyone is having a super-dee-duper surprise party for Chloe. I am gonna check on my friends. *Carlos: Beep! Beep! Here comes the dump truck! *(crashes the blocks) *Shawn: Carlos, you're supposed to pick up these blocks. *Carlos: Why, thank you, Shawn. *Kristen: Alright everybody. We'll tell us the secret. We're going to have a birthday party for Chloe. *Tina: Okay. *Derek: Hi, everybody. *Min: Hi, Derek. Hi, Tina. Hi, Kristen. *Kathy: Guess what? *Tina: Today is Chloe's birthday. *Min: Everyone is invited. *Derek: Look! Here comes Barney! *Barney and Jesse: SURPRISE! *Kids: Barney! Hi! (hug him) *Jesse: Hi, Derek!. *Barney: Hi there! *Min: Hey Barney, Long Time No See. *Barney: It's Good To See You. *Jesse: I like to play lots of games *Shawn: I've heard that you came here! *Derek: Where It's Chloe? *Barney: Well, She Going to the Birthday Party at Min's House. *Tina: But Why! *Barney: Today it Chole Birthday and his 7th years old. *Barney and Kids: YAY! *Min: Wow! Chloe You're getting older. *Jesse: And that makes me happy. Come on and join with us. *Barney: I knew so. *Carlos: Me too! *Tosha: Me three! *Jesse: Yeah! We're gonna play with all this. *(music starts for "Let's Play Together!") *Barney: Then what are we waiting for? Let's play! Quote 2 (English version) *(music ends) *Barney: (chuckles) That was fun! *Kids: Yeah. *Shawn: Barney, we're ready to have a party in the Min's House. *Barney: Oh, a party! That's super-dee-duper! *Shawn: Let's all get started! *Min: Great idea, Shawn. *Tosha: Some more of our friends are there, Barney! *Barney: I see, Tosha! (to viewer(s)) Hi there! Are you ready to play? Me too! *(music starts for "The Marching Song") *Barney: Oh, and I think I see some more of our friends coming. So, let's go! Quote 3 (English version) *(music ends, Barney does magic, and they don't have band hats, or instruments anymore) *BJ: Hi everybody. *Baby Bop: What are you doing? *Barney & Kids: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. *Carlos: We're playing together. *Baby Bop: May we play, too? *Barney: Sure! And that was a good band you too played! *Baby Bop: Thanks! We played through the neighborhood on our way here! *Barney: Then why don't we pretend to have a walk through this pretend neighborhood! *(does magic, and a pretend neighborhood appears, and music starts for "Rig-A-Jig-Jig") Quote 4 (English version) *(fade to them back at the regular playground) *Barney: It was fun with the neighboorhood. *BJ: I love neighboorhoods. *Baby Bop: I love them too. *Jesse: I love to go on a neighborhood trip. *Barney: Oh, I just love to pretend. *Baby Bop: Me too, Barney. *BJ: Yeah, you could be anyone or go anywhere! *Barney: (music starts for The Land of Make-Believe) That's right. When you make-believe, anything can happen. *BJ: You're right, Barney. Everything can happen when you pretend, even for just a day. *Baby Bop: I can row and scrub, while we sail a ocean in a tub. *Shawn: And we can jump up on the moon and fly around in the big balloon. *Carlos: And I can be a king. *Tosha: And I can be reach the clouds if they are big fluffy marshmallows. *Derek: And if monkeys can talk. *Min: Ad if I can be a firefighter. *Jesse: And I can be psrt of a brass band. *BJ: And I can be a cowboy! *Barney: Do you want to sing wild west songs *BJ: Yes, Barney. *Barney: If you use your imaginations, BJ, you can. *BJ: All right! *(fade to BJ (as a Cowboy) holding a guitar, as music starts for Get Along, Little Doggies) Quote 5 (English version) *(fade to them back to the normal playground) *BJ: That was great to be a cowboy. *Jesse: Hey, I had an idea, we can do "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay"! *Barney: Great idea Jesse! Let's do it right now! Get Down to the Floor and Better Up. *BJ: (laugh). *Barney and Baby Bop: YAY!. *BJ: We Did It! *Barney: and here to Celebrate. *BJ: Yes! *Baby Bop: (music starts for Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay) YAY! Quote 6 (English version) *Baby Bop: That was fun! What can we play now, Barney. *(music starts for "Games") *Barney: Let's see. *BJ: How about some cool games! *Barney: That was a stu-u-pendous idea, BJ! There are games we can all play! Quote 7 (English version) *BJ: I love this song! Bye-Bye. *Baby Bop: Bye-Bye. *BJ: Great!. *Carlos: This is so neat outside! *Barney: We can play some more games in here! *Shaina (as we fade to a hoop and music starts for "Run and Jump medley") Yeah! Quote 8 (English version) *BJ: What is that? *Barney: It's when we get to have fun outside. And you know else what?! *BJ: What?! *Barney: (music starts for Laugh With Me!) I love to laugh with all of you. Quote 9 (English version) *Barney: The Next Song It's (start the music "Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy?") Time for Crazy Quote 10 (English version) *BJ: (Ending Music "Boom, boom, Ain't it great to be crazy?") I agree with you. And so, what else should we do? *Carlos: Well, we must have- *(we her thunder and it starts raining) *Baby Bop: Uh oh! It's starting to rain! *Barney: Oh, I guess we better go inside. *(everyone grabs their party stuff to play and runs get inside the car arrive the inside the Min's House) *BJ: What are we going to do now Barney? *Barney: (music statts for What Can We Play on a Rainy Day?) Oh, there's lots to do when you just use your imaginations. Quote 11 (English version) *Barney: (Music ends) *Oh, it's just fun to only inside when it rains. Let's show you about rain in the Adventure Screen! (Uses magic and the Adventure Screen appears) *All (except Barney) The Adventure Screen! *BJ: Barney, the Adventure Screen is changed! *Barney: Right, it was changed from a TV screen to a 3D image that has a border around it. Let's show you about the rain. (Use magic and the video of the rain appears) (we zoom into the video of the rain) As you can see, rainy days are wet, a bit cold and soaky. People have to stay inside and play in. Wen you go outside on the rain, we had to put our rain clothes on like rain boots, a raincoat and rain pants. Also there was a big hurricane storm at night in New York City, USA in the United States. Also the power went out in houses, buildings, and more during a big hurricane storm at night in New York City, USA in the United States because it was really really extremely wet there and rainy. People had to hide in the house so they won't get hurt. *Baby Bop: What time did some of the power went out during a big hurricane storm at night in New York City, USA in the United States on the clock, Barney? *Barney: it went out in 10:30pm! Then, the some of the power came back on at 7:20am! And in the next morning when the big hurricane storm in New York City, USA in the United States is over, people go outside to see the things are blown and falling on the street in New York City, USA in the United States from the big hurricane storm including trees, fences, and more. But not houses, buildings, towers, bridges, and more. Only just other things including trees, fences, some of the poles, cranes and bushes. *(back to the Min's House) *Barney: This is all! (Makes the adventure screen disappear) *Baby Bop: Wow! YAY! *Jesse: Let's Get the party thing. Quote 12 (English version) *Barney: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 13 (English version) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 14 (English version) *BJ: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 15 (English version) *Barney: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 16 (English version) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 17 (English version) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 18 (English version) *All: Stella *Stella: yeoboseyo *Derek: Coo Boo Say *All Stella: yeoboseyo That Mean Hello in Korean. *Barney: Stella Long Time No See. *Stella: I Was Got Around the World to South Korean Just like a German, Hungary, Dutch and French all mix up. *BJ: Yes! *Stella: I Hear to Says "Playing Party Together" and that was the mind me of the Story. *Tina: About 3 Bear in Korean Stella. Quote 19 (English version) *Stella: The End. *All: YAY! *Barney: That was the Great Story Stella Thank! *All: Yay! *Baby Bop: Yes, Thank You! *Stella: Well It's Time to Go! annyeong That Goodbye in Korean. Get Dress for Me. *All: Wow! Look *Stella: That Just like a Serbian. *Derek: See You. *Tina: Bye. *Stella: Time for Go! zbogom That How we Say Goodbye in Serbian. I'm Off See you At The Party. Says Happy Birthday to Chloe for Me! Bye Bye! *Barney: Bye Stella *All: Bye Stella Take Care Now, Come Back Soon. Bye Bye! *Barney and Baby Bop: zbogom Stella. *BJ: zbogom Bye. *Barney: zbogom Bye. *All: Whoa! *Barney: Stella Love the Story Quote 20 (English version) * * Quote 21 (English version) * Quote 22 (English version) * Quote 23 (English version) * * Quote 24 (English version) * * Quote 25 (English version) * Quote 26 (English version) * Quote 27 (English version) * Quote 28 (English Version) *Derek: Okay, Let's Start The Party *All: YAY! *Kristen: Wait, We Can Start The Party with the Missing Something?. *Tina: Yeah!, Who Go Missing? *BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: Chloe!!!! *Juan: That Right Let's Call Chloe *All: YEAH! Let's Go! *Barney: I Did Run Jump Skip and Sing Already Are You All Having of Good Time *Chole: (party horn honking) Shh! *Barney: Oh Chole You Look Crying Are You. *Chole: I'm 7th Year Old Trying Thing we Can Do The My Exercise with us. *Barney: I Kown Some Thing About That. Let's Go Inside Okay *Tosha: Yes *Min: Shh! *Barney and Chole: Hello! *Derek and All: Surprise! *Derek: Happy Birthday. *Chole: Oh My God YES! Thank You Juan, Jesse and Thank You Amy. What A Surprise. *Stephanie: We Just Having of Party for You *All: Ho No! *Derek: Let's Try Party Food Over Here and we can having of Big Party. *All: YAY! *Barney and BJ: Who Want Some PIZZA *All: YAY! I Do! *Baby Bop: I Love Pizza *Min: Here Open Your Card Chole. *Chole: Thank You Min, I Can Wait to Read My Card. Say Happy Birthday to Friends Chole Thank You Everybody I Love It's Very Much *Min: Now It's Time for Light of the candles. *Derek: We Need of Growup to That *Barney: How About Me (Barney uses magic to light the candles with 7 tiny flames) *All: Wow! Look At That! *Barney: Now Chole Before you blow out of the candles Make of Wish *Chole: I Kown I Got My Wish (blows out the candles) *All: (grabs their streamers) YAY! *(party horns honking) *All: (cheered for Chole) YAY! *Baby Bop: Happy birthday, Chloe! *Barney, BJ and Kids: Happy birthday! *Chole: Thank you, everybody! *Min: What a Fantastic Day Have Been of Surprise Birthday Party for Chloe. *Shaina: Yes, I Hope Your Getting Wish For *Baby Bop: Yeah! *Stephaine: So Let's Eat Some Cake *All: YAY! *Baby Bop: I Want to Half to Big as piece *Adam: No Baby Bop Chole Did Not Going to the That Have of Half. It's Your Birthday Time. Remember. *Baby Bop: Oh Yes Okay, I Going to Half of Pink Cupcake (laugh) *All: (laugh) *BJ: Oh, Just the Circle in the Half. *Barney: A Party with your Friends is Alway Fun. Thanks for coming to my birthday today. (music starts for I Love You) I hope you'll love enjoying my party with you. And remember I always want you to say "I Love You." Quote 28 (English version) *(music ends) *Barney: Okay, Everyone. I Think it's Time for the Start the Birthday Celebrate Party. *All: YAY!. *Barney: Oh Right. Let's See We Got! *Baby Bop: Yes! Let's See was Dinosuar Barney Got! *Barney: Oh! The Confetti. *All: YAY! *Barney: Okay, Let's All Say It When I Count to Three. and All of You Do It To!. Here We Go!. Ready, 1, 2, 3! *Barney and Kids: (confetti flutters pop) YAY! *All: (yelling) *(the balloons dropped down) *Barney: Whoa! *(party horns honking) *Baby Bop and BJ: YAY! *Barney: Ho ho! YAY! *(all cheering) *Baby Bop: Happy birthday! *Barney: Thank you, Derek!, Thank You Kim, Thank You Everbody This It's The Best Birthday Ever Thank you! (chuckles) What a fun birthday! This is the best party! Quotes (Spanish version) Quote 1 (Spanish version) *(Abrimos, y vemos que Barney llega saliendo de la casa del árbol) *Barney: (ve a los espectadores) ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Estoy tan feliz de verte. ¿Sabes qué es hoy? Es el cumpleaños de Chloe y su séptimo año. Es un día muy especial. Todos están teniendo una fiesta sorpresa de super-dee-duper para Chloe. Voy a ver en mis amigos. *Carlos: ¡bip! ¡Bip! ¡Aquí viene el camión de basura! *(estrella los bloques) *Shawn: Carlos, se supone que debes recoger estos bloques. *Carlos: Gracias, Shawn. *Kristen: Muy bien a todos. Nos contará el secreto. Vamos a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños para Chloe. *Tina: esta bien *Derek: Hola a todos. *Min: Hola, Derek. Hola tina Hola kristen *Kathy: ¿Adivina qué? *Tina: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Chloe. *Min: Todos están invitados. *Derek: ¡Mira! ¡Aquí viene Barney! *Barney y Jesse: ¡SORPRESA! *Niños: ¡Barney! ¡Hola! (abrázalo) *Jesse: Hola, Derek !. *Barney: ¡Hola! *Min: Hola Barney, mucho tiempo sin ver. *Barney: es bueno verte. *Jesse: me gusta jugar muchos juegos *Shawn: ¡He oído que has venido aquí! *Derek: ¿Dónde está Chloe? *Barney: Bueno, ella va a la fiesta de cumpleaños en la casa de Min. *Tina: ¡Pero por qué! *Barney: Hoy cumple años Chole y su séptimo año. *Barney y los niños: ¡YAY! *Min: ¡Guau! Chloe te estás haciendo mayor. *Jesse: Y eso me hace feliz. Ven y únete a nosotros. *Barney: lo sabía. *Carlos: ¡Yo también! *Tosha: ¡Yo tres! *Jesse: ¡Sí! Vamos a jugar con todo esto. *(La música empieza por "¡Juguemos juntos!") *Barney: ¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a jugar! Quote 2 (Spanish version) *(termina la música) *Barney: (se ríe) ¡Eso fue divertido! *Niños: sí. *Shawn: Barney, estamos listos para hacer una fiesta en la Casa de Min. *Barney: ¡Oh, una fiesta! Eso es super-dee-duper! *Shawn: ¡Empecemos todos! *Min: Gran idea, Shawn. *Tosha: ¡Hay algunos más de nuestros amigos, Barney! *Barney: Ya veo, Tosha! (al espectador (es)) ¡Hola! ¿Estás listo para jugar? ¡Yo también! *(Música empieza a La Canción de marcha) *Barney: Oh, y creo que veo venir a algunos de nuestros amigos. ¡Entonces vamos! Quote 3 (Spanish version) *(La música termina, Barney hace magia y ya no tienen sombreros ni instrumentos de la banda) *BJ: Hola a todos. *Baby Bop: ¿Qué estás haciendo? *Barney y los niños: Hola, BJ. Hola, Baby Bop. *Carlos: estamos jugando juntos. *Baby Bop: ¿Podemos jugar también? *Barney: ¡Claro! Y esa fue una buena banda que también tocaste! *Baby Bop: ¡Gracias! ¡Jugamos por el vecindario en nuestro camino aquí! *Barney: ¿Entonces por qué no pretendemos dar un paseo por este vecindario ficticio? *(Hace magia, y aparece un barrio de simulación, y la música empieza a Rig-A-Jig-Jig) Quote 4 (Spanish version) *(Fade a ellos de vuelta en el patio de recreo regular) *Barney: Fue divertido con el barrio. *BJ: Me encantan los vecindarios. *Baby Bop: Yo también los amo. *Jesse: Me encanta ir a un viaje de barrio. *Barney: Oh, me encanta fingir. *Baby Bop: Yo también, Barney. *BJ: Sí, podrías ser cualquiera o ir a cualquier parte! *Barney: (la música comienza para The Land of Make-Believe) Eso es correcto. Cuando te haces creer, cualquier cosa puede pasar. *BJ: tienes razón, barney Todo puede pasar cuando finges, incluso por un día. *Baby Bop: Puedo remar y fregar, mientras navegamos por un océano en una tina. *Shawn: Y podemos saltar a la luna y volar en el gran globo. *Carlos: Y yo puedo ser un rey. *Tosha: Y puedo llegar a las nubes si son grandes malvaviscos. *Derek: Y si los monos pueden hablar. *Min: Anuncio si puedo ser bombero. *Jesse: Y puedo ser psrt de una banda de música. *BJ: ¡Y puedo ser un vaquero! *Barney: ¿Quieres cantar canciones del salvaje oeste? *BJ: Sí, Barney. *Barney: Si usas tu imaginación, BJ, puedes. *BJ: ¡Muy bien! *(se desvanece a BJ (como un vaquero) sosteniendo una guitarra, como la música comienza para Get Along, Little Doggies) Quote 5 (Spanish version) *(Fade a ellos de nuevo a la zona de juegos normales) *BJ: Eso fue genial ser un vaquero. *Jesse: Hey, yo tenía una idea, podemos hacer "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay"! *Barney: ¡Gran idea Jesse! Vamos a hacerlo ahora mismo! Obtener hasta el suelo y Mejor arriba. *BJ: (risas). *Barney y Baby Bop: YAY !. *BJ: ¡Lo hicimos! *Barney: y aquí para celebrar. *BJ: ¡Sí! *Baby Bop: (música empieza a Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay) yay! Quote 6 (Spanish version) *Baby Bop: ¡Eso fue divertido! ¿Qué podemos jugar ahora, Barney? *(La música empieza por "Juegos") *Barney: Vamos a ver. *BJ: ¿Qué tal algunos juegos geniales! *Barney: ¡Esa fue una idea sensacional, BJ! ¡Hay juegos que todos podemos jugar! Quote 7 (Spanish version) * Quote 8 (Spanish version) *BJ: ¿Qué es eso? *Barney: Es cuando nos divertimos afuera. ¿Y sabes qué más? *BJ: ¿Qué ?! *Barney: (música empieza a reirá conmigo) Me encanta reír con todos ustedes. Quote 9 (Spanish version) *Barney: La siguiente canción es de (iniciar la música "Boom, boom, ¿no es genial estar loco?") Tiempo de loco Quote 10 (Spanish version) * Quote 11 (Spanish version) * Quote 12 (Spanish version) * Quote 13 (Spanish version) * Quote 14 (Spanish version) * Quote 15 (Spanish version) * Quote 16 (Spanish version) * Quote 17 (Spanish version) * Quote 18 (Spanish version) * Quote 19 (Spanish version) * Quote 20 (Spanish version) * Quote 21 (Spanish version) * Quote 22 (Spanish version) * Quote 23 (Spanish version) * Quote 24 (Spanish version) * Quote 25 (Spanish version) * * Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:1997 Category:Season 3 Video Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Birthday Home Videos Category:Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Fake Barney & Friends Episode Videos